


Tea and Perfection

by Springsie



Series: The Domestic Art [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Loki, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Loki, Domestic Thor, Drabble, Fluff, General Audiences - Freeform, Gift Fic, Hard to Concentrate by The Red Hot Chili Peppers, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, No Sex, Prompt Fic, Ratings: G, Safe For Work, Same-Sex Marriage, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsie/pseuds/Springsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been little over a year since the wedding and Loki basked in the honeymoon of his marriage. Finally, he had found something perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, dear readers.
> 
> This is just a short little drabble fic prompted by one of my readers from The Flower of Jotunheimr, Naty. It's based off of the song Hard to Concentrate by The Red Hot Chili Peppers, which is a very, very fluffy song for ThunderFrost if you take the time to listen to it. 
> 
> Just a bit of back story before you get started reading this. Loki and Thor a obviously married in this drabble, and not related. They met at university and Thor is a few years older. I'm really fond of the idea of Loki being an artist, which is mentioned near the end of the drabble, so the idea is that he's a relatively successful artist, but he doesn't like Thor touching or looking at his work before it's finished. As you can imagine, that can be a bit difficult considering they live in a studio apartment that doesn't exactly have separate rooms. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy! And as always, if you spot typos, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> -EverBeenToSpace

Loki was reading, stretched out across the tacky, second-hand couch. It was upholstered with floral fabric, bright yellow with large, fading roses and miscellaneous other flowers, and stained by unknown fluids. Ugly as it was, and despite the worrisome splotches, it was the most comfortable couch the Good Will had to offer. Needless to say, Loki had insisted Thor have it steam cleaned—who knew what had been done on it, or where the stains had come from—before they brought it into their tiny single room apartment. His fiancé at the time had thought it was ridiculous; why should they have it steamed when the Good Will had probably already taken care of it? But he insisted and, despite how little money they had at the time, it had been done. 

That had been nearly five years ago. They had since moved into a larger studio apartment, bought new furniture, and yet the couch somehow managed to stay, clashing horribly with everything else they owned. It still had its miscellaneous fluid stains that still worried Loki, though he tried his best to ignore them, even five years later; it was still as comfortable as it had been when they bought it, though slightly worse for wear. The thing now sported a roughly patched tear in the right arm, a few new coffee and tea stains, and the cushions were in desperate need of restuffing. They loved it. 

As he read, Loki heard the front door open and close, mumbling a distracted ‘hello’ to Thor and flipping the page. His book was just starting to get interesting and he paid little attention to the other man as he walked to the designated bedroom area to change, footsteps heavy as they always were. Loki honestly felt bad for their downstairs neighbors, having to deal with the way Thor stomped around. 

He had the chance to read for a few more minutes before he heard that noisy footfall once more and he glanced over the top of his book, eyeing Thor as he slung his clean clothing over one broad shoulder; save a pair of boxer shorts that, in Loki’s humble opinion, needed to be thrown out, he was bare, and he took no shame in admiring what was presented to him. Loki had always enjoyed Thor’s physique, the way his muscles moved so easily under his skin. He, himself, was nowhere near as muscular as his love; he was lean, sure, but his body type would never allow him to have the musculature that Thor did. Loki wouldn’t want to be that fit, anyway, because that would mean maintaining his body with more than just yoga, callisthenic videos, and periodic morning runs. 

Thor’s face suddenly in his line of sight broke his concentration and Loki gave him his full attention. He was on his way to a smile when his expression twisted and he recoiled into the flat couch cushions. It was clear the Thor had just come from a vigorous work out session, because he was in desperate need of a shower. 

“You reek,” he stated bluntly, book now resting forgotten on his chest, unable to move with the much larger, very sweaty man sitting on the edge of the couch with a grin on his face that could stop anyone’s heart. “Get away from me—no! Don’t touch me! Ugh!” Loki recoiled more as Thor moved in for a kiss, turning his head with his nose wrinkled in disgust and his hands placed strategically on his shoulders, which are just about the only part of him that aren't covered in sweat. 

“Come now, husband,” Thor rumbled with his grin still in place, and Loki could feel the words vibrate through his hands and up his arms. It was _almost_ enough to distract him. “Don’t I deserve a kiss hello after such a long day? We haven’t seen one another since this morning.” He squirmed closer, lips puckered ridiculously as he tried to steal just such a kiss. 

Loki’s arms shook slightly as he tried to keep him away, bearing most of his weight and the added push of his strength as he tried to move forward. “I will give you your kiss, _husband_ , after you’ve showered. As I said, you reek.” With a final push, he moved Thor away and couldn’t help smirking at the pout the man now sported, as if Loki had hurt his feelings deeply. “Don’t sulk, it’s unbecoming of you. Now go shower,” he made a small shooing motion with one hand, “and when you come back, I’ll kiss you.”

Watching as Thor stomped to the bathroom and paused at the door to flash him a fond smile, Loki fiddled with the ring on his finger, closest to his heart. It was strange having a wedding band there after such a long time of it being naked, it reminded him that he was one half of a whole. Sighing with a soft smile, he picked up his book again, though he was having difficulty concentrating on the words now. He listened as the shower ran, and his eyes traveled over the lines of the page without actually reading. 

It had been little over a year since the wedding, and things had been just perfect. Of course they had their rough spots before their marriage, no couple was without their fights. Loki periodically fell into dark moods, and though he loved Thor dearly, his husband’s cheerful personality would rub his nerves the wrong way. He always regretted his words after those fights and seeing the hurt on his love’s face always sent a pang through him. The last year had been wonderful, however. Without the stress of a wedding to plan, or classes to focus on, he was in a much better place. Loki knew a fight was bound to happen sooner or later, but for the time being, he basked in the honeymoon of his marriage. 

He barely noticed when the shower stopped and heavy footsteps brought Thor back into his personal space, mind drifting through memories of their wedding and how beautiful everything had been. Loki only started when a large hand carefully pulled his book from his grasp, looking up to find gentle blue eyes watching him with a matching smile. 

“Don’t you dare lose my place,” he warned, giving Thor a stern look before he pushed himself into more of a sitting position. 

The smile his husband gave him had Loki’s heart leaping to his throat; it had always had that effect on him, ever since the first day they met his freshman year at the university. When Thor spoke, his voice was low and rumbled like thunder, and it was suddenly very hard for Loki to concentrate on his thoughts. “I’m not going to lose your place.” And as if to prove his point, he pulled the bookmark wedged between Loki’s thigh and the couch cushion and placed it carefully in its spot, setting the book gingerly on the coffee table. “See? However, I’ve showered, and I think I deserve my kiss now.”

Sighing as if it were such an inconvenience, Loki placed his hand on the back of Thor’s head, fingers tangling in his damp hair, and he kissed him. It wasn’t a particularly specially kiss, just a press of their mouths and a slight part of their lips, but he knew his husband cherished it just as much as any other they shared. 

“Satisfied?” Loki queried when they parted, one black eyebrow raised, the corners of his lips quirked up in a teasing smirk. When Thor nodded with a pleased smile, he lounged back on the sofa and motioned vaguely toward the general kitchen area. “Good. Now be a dear and go fetch me some tea.” 

Thor huffed a laugh and Loki let him steal one more kiss before watching him stand and admiring the way his tight t-shirt hugged the curve of his muscles perfectly. With his husband in the kitchen preparing his tea, he retrieved his book and cracked its spine once more, reading until he heard Thor returning to him. He glanced up in time to see his love making a beeline and clicked his tongue. “Don’t touch my painting. It’s not finished yet,” he called out, catching Thor’s attention. “Tea.”

Once he had his tea in his hands and Thor to lean against, Loki let out a content sigh. Finally, he had found something perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little drabble, dear readers. And I especially hope you enjoyed it, Naty. 
> 
> I do take prompts, as long as they're drabbles or one-shots, so if you have any suggestions, leave a comment or feel free to leave an ask on tumblr: haveyoueverbeentospace.tumblr.com. 
> 
> -EverBeenToSpace


End file.
